When assigning company personnel to internal organizations (hereafter including sections and groups) companies generally assign human talent (personnel) to groups where needed based on the same performance or skill conditions such as age, managerial posts, and qualifications in order to boost the productivity of the group.
A number of personnel placement support systems have been disclosed in the related art to assist in the process of placing company employees when assigning company employees or assigning company employees to specially designated work tasks as described above.
One such support system stores the performance information expressing the capabilities of company employees assigned beforehand with matching member ID, and when capability requirement information for the necessary matching job duties assigned to company employees from the section supplying the request information, the support system generates information showing the aptitude of company employee for the corresponding job duties using the stored capability information and capability requirement information, and assigns the company employee to the corresponding job based on this generated aptitude information (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-109161).
On the other hand, advances in sensor technology in recent years have made measurement possible not only of static information such as age, managerial posts and qualifications, but also dynamic changes in communication in job tasks such as in Wakisaka, “Beam-Scan Sensor Node: Reliable Sensing Of Human Interactions In Organization”, International Conference On Networked Sensing Systems, (US), Jun. 17, 2009. The ability to measure communications revealed that not only static information such as age, managerial posts and qualifications, but also communication within the group is deeply related to productivity. The literature by Lynn and others in, “Mining Face-to-Face Interaction Networks Using Sociometric Badges: Evidence Predicting Productivity in IT Configuration”, International Conference on Information Systems (France), Dec. 14, 2008; discloses examples statistically analyzing the relation between the communication pattern and the time required from receiving the configuration request until completing the configuration, and for 900 job tasks within the office carried out through system configurations. Simple use of the communication time and number of persons as well as various communication patterns as markers or indices and then investigating their relationship to productivity revealed no relation between the simple communication time and number of persons and productivity but did show that the higher the index called cohesion, the higher the productivity.